


The Gift

by SheJustSaysUmmm



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3746773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheJustSaysUmmm/pseuds/SheJustSaysUmmm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayna Trevelyan had the role of Inquisitor thrust upon her with all the responsibilities the position entails. She also has Bull, the large Qunari male, leader of the infamous Chargers, formerly Ben Hassrath, now elite front line body guard. He protects Rayna in battle and, as her dominant lover, takes care of her every need.</p>
<p>And because as Josephine says, "One cannot help being curious."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

Rayna shoved the door to her quarters open and moved quickly to the center of the room before turning to face her companion. She winced at the thunderous crash of the heavy door slamming shut in Bull’s wake. He started toward her moving slowly, deliberately stalking her as she took a few hasty steps back.

“No!” she said, the word exploding from her lips as she raised one hand as though warding him off.

“No?” he roared, his brow creased as though he didn’t understand the word.

“You will not touch me while you are so angry with me,” Rayna declared as she retreated to the far side of the huge, heavily carved bed.

“Angry, Inquisitor?” he growled as he moved toward her. “You think I’m merely angry?”

‘Inquisitor” from Bull when they were in private was like hearing her middle name from her mother. It never bode well for her. Rayna clambered onto the bed and started to crawl across the mattress in an attempt to keep it between her and the enraged Qunari male. She wasn’t even halfway across when a large, calloused hand closed around her slender ankle to jerk her back. She flipped onto her back and tried desperately to dislodge his grip with her free foot.

Oblivious to her frantic though futile attempts to free herself, Bull grasped one of her wrists and jerked her into a sitting position. She stared up at him defiantly and for a second he wanted to shake her.

“I am furious with you,” he bellowed giving in to the urge to give her one jolting shake. “I cannot remember ever being more enraged. I don’t know whether I want to spank you or fuck you senseless.”

Ragged breath hissing through his clenched teeth he released her wrist and stepped back.

Rayna curled her long legs beneath her body and watched Bull warily as she rubbed her wrist. He scrubbed his huge hands over his short beard as he struggled for control over his emotions. Finally he sighed heavily and dropped onto the bed beside her.

She didn’t fight him when he hauled her onto is lap to cradle her against his massive chest. Tall as she was by human standards, Bull never failed to make her feel small, delicate, and cherished. She leaned in to him and his arms tightened around her. She could hear his steady heartbeat thudding beneath her ear as he began stroking her back gently.

“You terrify me, Kadan,” he murmured quietly against her fiery red hair.

Rayna laughed. “Me?” she asked incredulously. “I terrify the Iron Bull, intrepid leader of the Chargers?”

“You, my beautiful little Rayna,” he said pressing a fervent kiss against her temple. “You hurl yourself headlong into danger and never once think to let me stand between you and peril to protect you.”

Rayna tilted her head to meet his stormy gaze. She lifted one hand to caress his scarred cheek, her thumb tracing the curved edge of his silver eye patch. “Bull,” she said gently, “I can take care of myself. I didn’t seek it, but I am the Inquisitor. I can’t lead if I’m hiding behind your magnificent back.”

“Rayna,” he groaned brushing her lips with his, “what you did today was beyond the pale. When I saw you hurl yourself onto the back of that dragon . . .”

“I’m sorry,” Rayna whispered pressing a kiss to his massive chest bared by the leather halter that crossed it, his only concession to armor. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“There was a moment,” he murmured against her hair, “a brief second before I saw you thrust your daggers into its throat as it took flight when I thought you had courted our own death. For the briefest moment I thought I was going to watch you die and it felt as though my heart had been torn from my chest. I have never been more terrified.”

Rayna felt like she was being crushed in his embrace. Though her body already ached from the battle they’d just fought, she let herself melt against his hard, muscular body instead of protesting his arms banding her like steel. 

She sighed deeply. “I have something for you,” she murmured in hope that her gift would make things better as she attempted to free herself from his arms.

He chuckled half under his breath. “I have something for you, too,” he husked against her ear, his lips brushing along her jaw. “Since mine is more urgent, I’ll go first.”

He turned with her in his arms and laid her on the bed, his body covering hers, his lips beginning an exploration that heated her skin and had her blood pounding through her veins spreading desire through every cell. His fingers deftly worked the buckles on her armor freeing her of the thick, heavily embossed leather. The Orlesian silk tunic she wore beneath her armor followed quickly.

Bull rose to his knees, towering over her as he gazed appreciatively at her bared breasts. He growled at the laces holding her leggings closed and Rayna laughed softly at his impatience. She brushed his large hands away and undid the knot and loosened the laces as he backed off the bed to stand and remove her Antivan leather boots before quickly divesting himself of his own armor and breeches.

She watched through heavy lidded eyes and lifted her hips off the bed as Bull pulled her leggings off. Dropping them on the floor he climbed onto the mattress straddling Rayna’s lithe body with one knee on either side of her hips. He grasped both of her wrists in one huge, calloused hand and raised her arms above her head.  
“Let me touch you this time,” she pleaded softly as he reached for the fur lined leather cuffs.

Bull had attached the iron ring to the head board of her opulent Orlesian bed himself. He had passed the chain through that ring and clamped the cuffs to the ends. He had also fixed restraints to each of the posts at the bottom of the bed, though he rarely used those.

He wasn’t driven by a need for control when he shackled her to her bed during sex. Having grown up under the strictures of the Qun he had been used to relinquishing power in every aspect of his life to follow its teachings. He took control during sex because he knew she needed a place where she was free from the need to make decisions. It was his place in her life to give her what she needed most, the protection of an elite body guard in battle, and freedom from all responsibility in private.  
She also drove him mad in bed and if he allowed her the freedom to run her hands over his body he knew he wasn’t going to be able to concentrate on the control necessary to bring her the pleasure and release he desired for her. It went without saying that her pleasure intensified his own. He was beginning to feel sometimes like he got far more out of their relationship than he gave.

He buckled the first cuff tightly around her wrist ignoring her murmured disappointed protest. “I will let you free to touch me,” he promised as he secured her other wrist. “I will let you ride me and you’ll be free to touch me to your heart’s content, but not this time.”

He ran his large, calloused hands up her sides following the curve of her waist from her hips to her ribs. She moaned as his hands pressed her full breasts together and he bent to tease one plump, pink nipple with his tongue. Rayna pressed her head back against the pillow and gave herself up to the pleasure of Bull’s mouth as he nipped and suckled at one breast while rolling the swollen nipple of the other between his forefinger and thumb. She marveled again at the tingling connection between her straining breasts and the bud at the apex of her thighs. She was sure that he could make her cum just by lavishing his attention on her overly sensitive nipples if he kept it up long enough.

She squirmed beneath him as burning need began to coil tight low in her belly. Hooking one lithe leg around his muscular thigh, she writhed against him trying to find some contact, some little bit of pressure or friction to relieve the hot, heavy ache building between her legs. 

Bull lifted his head and chuckled deep in his throat. “Always so anxious, my little Rayna,” he murmured as he skimmed one hand lightly over her quivering stomach to delve thick fingers into the soft folds of her pussy. He groaned as he encountered the slick, wet flesh. “Always so ready for me.”

Rayna whimpered as his hands pressed her thighs apart opening her completely to his fiery gaze. He lifted her legs and draped them over his horns before he lowered his head to press a kiss to the tiny opening. She cried out and shuddered with pleasure as he speared her with his tongue. He held her hips firmly to stop her writhing and drew his tongue through the petal soft folds to her swollen clit.

“I should use this to punish you for causing me so much fear that I took no pleasure in slaying a high dragon,” he murmured against her tender flesh. “I should drive you to the very edge over and over but withhold your release.”

Rayna whimpered her protest.

“I won’t, Kadan,” Bull soothed, “not for long, anyway. I need your pleasure more than you do.”

Working her cunt with one finger, he teased the taught bud with teeth and tongue, nibbling, licking and sucking until Rayna trembled on the edge of release. He held her there within grasp of ecstasy before he pulled back, his hot, ragged breath fanning hotter flesh as he banked the flames of her passion before beginning the sensual torment again.

Rayna thought she was about to lose her mind as he deprived her of the release she desperately needed for a third time. She was ready to scream her frustration when he flipped her onto her stomach and arranged her to rest on her forearms and her knees. She moaned as his hands spread then squeezed the twin globes of her firm ass.

“Your watch word, Kadan?” he husked.

“What?” she mumbled, unable for a moment to think what he meant.

He gave her a sharp, stinging slap to one ass cheek. She cried out wordlessly. “Your watch word?” he barked.

“Katoh,” she whimpered.

He fisted his massive erection and ran the tip through her slick wet folds. He pushed the head of his cock against the tight opening of her pussy until her body yielded to his invasion. He thrust into her hard. Burying himself deep inside her he stilled giving her a moment to adjust before he began a slow, steady rhythm.  
Rayna rocked back to meet each powerful thrust, her breath coming in sweet, whimpering pants. Bull loved the sounds she made as much as he reveled in the delicious thrust and drag of the velvety walls of her tight cunt gripping his hard cock. She couldn’t fit him better if she’d been made for him and he was beginning to think that she had been.

One large hand still gripping her hip, he let the other roam over her taught belly to cup the mound of her sex. He found the pebbled bud and began to roll it beneath the tip of one finger. Rayna moaned softly as he quickened his tempo.

She strained toward her release, her heart threatening to beat its way out of her chest as Bull pounded his cock into her. He stretched and filled her to the point where she thought he might split her in two. It felt so good that it was almost painful. Her watch word trembled on her parted lips and she bit down on her tongue to hold it in.

With a blinding suddenness the delicious tension building deep and low in her belly snapped flinging her headlong into the chaotic ecstasy of her release. If it hadn’t been for Bull’s hands holding her tightly in place as he pounded her through her powerful orgasm, she would have collapsed beneath him. 

He slowed slightly as she came down from the crest of pleasure still rushing through her body. Rocking her limp body forward with each hard thrust of his steel in velvet cock he began to build toward new heights.

“Again, Kadan,” he demanded softly as his hard body drove her relentlessly toward another powerful climax.

Trembling, her body still clenching with the aftershocks of her first dizzying orgasm, Rayna felt desire swelling at her very core again. “Bull,” she murmured tightly, “I can’t.”

“You can, Kadan,” he assured her as he surged into her hot, wet cunt. “You will. I need to feel you shatter under me. I want to feel you cum on my cock again.”

Rayna groaned as he wrapped his arms around her hips and curved his body around hers. He held her with one huge hand pressed hard just above her pubic bone and forced every inch of his massive dick into her welcoming sheath. Keeping his strokes shallow, he curled his pelvis into her faster and faster.  
Her body tensed as his balls swung against her clit and she could almost swear she could feel his granite hard cock moving inside her all the way to where his hand pressed firmly against her belly. She screamed his name as her vision darkened and she pitched forward into a blazing starburst of exquisite pleasure.

Bull let his head drop forward, his chin resting against his massive chest, his breath hissing between clenched teeth. He relished the wash of her release over his thrusting cock. Her body clenched rhythmically on his as he felt his balls pull up in anticipation of his own release. He pushed his cock deep and let the spasms rolling through Rayna’s tight pussy milk the seed from his aching cock.

Throwing his head back, he roared her name as the pleasure of his release rushed through every fiber of his being. Trembling in the aftermath of the hottest, longest orgasm he’d ever experienced, he barely managed to release one of the cuffs before he collapsed beside her. He pulled her into his arms as she used her free hand to release the other cuff.

“Maker, take me now,” Bull whispered huskily against her hair. “That was . . . That was good, Kadan.”

Rayna turned onto her side to face him. His arms tightened around her as she pressed a soft kiss against his beautiful mouth. “You’ve called me that before,” she murmured contentedly.

“What?” he asked.

“Kadan,” she answered with a slight smile. “I asked Crem what it means. He laughed and told me that you should be the one to answer that question.”

“Kadan,” he said softly. “It means, ‘My heart'.”

‘Oh,” she breathed out on a deep sigh.

“Oh,” he repeated with a grin.

“My gift,” she said suddenly as she rolled away from him.

She stood on shaky legs and crossed the room to her chest in the corner. Bull watched the gentle sway of her delectable bottom and felt his cock twitch as he grew hard for her again. She knelt on the stone floor and opened the chest to retrieve a small wooden box that she carried back to the bed.

He rose to rest against the headboard as she handed him the ornately carved box. He opened it and lifted a heavy leather cord and gazed at the ivory pendant wrapped in silver filigree.

“It’s a dragon’s tooth,” she said breathlessly taking it from his hand.

Leaning into him she reached around to fascine the cord around his thick neck. “Split in two so we can each wear half,” she said meeting his gaze as her fingers traced the leather where it lay on his smooth chest.

“Where is yours?” he asked, his voice husky with emotion.

She waved one hand carelessly in the direction of the box now lying on its side on the bed. Bull swallowed hard as he picked up the more delicate necklace and fixed it around her slender throat. “No matter how far apart,” he whispered against her lips, “we’ll always be together.”

Rayna moaned low in her throat as Bull traced the seam of her lips with the tip of his tongue. She opened her mouth for him and his tongue swept in to start a mating dance with hers that sent a thrill of desire singing along every one of her nerves.

“I love you, Bull,” she almost sobbed when he drew back long enough to allow her breath.

“I love you, too,” he said fervently. The words felt strange on his Qunari tongue, but he knew in his heart that they were true.

He rolled onto his back and lifted her to straddle his hips. “This time you can touch me all you want,” he groaned as she wrapped long, slender fingers around his hard shaft to guide the head of his cock to the opening of her pussy.

 

Hours later Bull softly pulled the door of her chambers closed behind him. He was going to check on his boys, maybe share a drink or two with them before he returned to Rayna’s room to sleep with his woman in his arms. It would be the first time in his memory that he abandoned his Chargers to sleep in a bed instead of on the ground outside with them.

He felt nearly invincible in the knowledge that he held Rayna’s heart as firmly as she held his and he didn’t think anything could wipe the grin off his face at this moment. So deep in thought was he that he didn’t hear Leliana’s approach until she spoke.

“Is the inquisitor within?” she asked nodding toward Rayna’s door.

“She is,” Bull answered, “But let her rest.”

“I have important information,” she insisted as she started past him.

“You always do,” he said grasping her arm to stop her progress. “Maker help me, Leliana, if you don’t let her sleep . . .”

Leliana opened her mouth as though to argue, but the look in his eye stopped her. She bowed her head in acquiescence. “It will keep,” she murmured as she slipped by him to head back toward the stairs.

With one last look over his shoulder, Bull left with a thought to searching out a metal worker to order a lock for Rayna’s door before joining the Chargers at the pub.


End file.
